The invention relates to a device for the continuous heat treatment of electrically conductive extruded material and to an arrangement of a sliding contact element, as is used in such devices. The invention is described in connection with a device for the continuous heat treatment of electrically conductive extruded material, particularly with an annealer for metallic wires, which is also termed a continuous wire annealer. However, the core of the invention is an arrangement of a sliding contact element which can also be applied advantageously in connection with other devices or methods.
In the case of conductive continuous wire annealers, which are also termed continuous wire resistance annealers, the current supply to the wire to be heated with the aid of an electric current takes place via contact discs, contact tubes or contact rollers, by means of which the current is introduced into the wire. DE 10 2009 008 695 A1, the content of which is hereby explicitly and completely made part of the disclosure of the present description, describes an arrangement, a product and a method for fastening such a contact tube on a shaft of a continuous wire resistance annealer.